Voltron Checks Out Tumblr
by ThatRandomPJOFangirl
Summary: A script-style fic featuring the entire Voltron team. Pidge finds a new website and decides to share it with the rest of the castle. Probably going to be a one-shot, but I might add more if people like it.


Pidge: so I found this thing.

Shiro: yeah?

Pidge: it's called Tumblr

Hunk: what

Keith: that sounds dumb.

Lance: Keith you're so emo

Pidge: hah. look though.

Hunk: aw! look at me with that flower crown! i'm so precious.

Keith: what's Klance.

Pidge: hehehe...

Keith: OH

Lance: well then

Shiro: why are you two sharing a milkshake?

Lance: hey Keith

Keith: don't you even

Lance: are those space pants

Keith: i hate you

Lance: because your butt looks out of this world

Shiro: Lance, really?

Hunk: i ship it.

Keith: Hunk no don't encourage it

Pidge: look it's you Shiro

Shiro: is that a coffee mug? why do I look so tired? wait, what does the mug say?

Lance: HAH

Pidge: it says #1 Space Dad, Shiro.

Shiro: i'm not a dad.

Hunk: you kinda are though.

Pidge: there's one of Allura too.

Allura: i heard my name.

Shiro: Allura don't

Allura: why am i wearing a sweater. i look... frumpy.

Pidge: you're a mom

Allura: i don't have glasses! why am I holding a cup?

Shiro: leave now Allura

Pidge: because you're #1 Space Mom

Hunk: you are a maternal figure, i guess.

Keith: nooo that says Klance i don't wanna see it

Everyone: NOOO

Shiro: PUT IT AWAY

Allura: I'M OFFENDED

Keith: guys, it's my penis. how do you think i feel?

Hunk: i think i can tell how Lance feels

Lance: why am i bottom?

Pidge: you guys are babies. there's no bad fanart of me.

Hunk: *points at screen* you sure?

Pidge: EXCUSE ME

Allura: i think i have a dress just like that! would you like to try it on?

Pidge. No.

Lance: you're so adorable!

Pidge: i am going to slap you

Keith: you've got hair in that picture, too.

Lance: and boobs.

Shiro: Lance!

Lance: what?

Shiro: *sigh* i think you look wonderful, Pidge.

Pidge: i don't want to talk about it.

Hunk: is there anything about Coran on there?

Pidge: of course there is.

Lance: Coran! Get in here! We're looking at offensive pictures!

Coran: *walking into room* what do you need?

Pidge: look at the screen

Hunk: we're cooking together!

Coran: *blushing* oh, well, that's lovely... i don't really think that Hunk wants me in the kitchen with him.

Hunk: dude. let's cook together.

Coran: really?

Lance: you sound way too happy about that.

Keith: he wants to be included, Lance.

Shiro: Pidge, what's a Shallura tag?

Pidge: *snorts*

Hunk: i think it's kinda the same thing as Klance, Shiro.

Shiro: well we don't need to look at that.

Pidge: too late!

Hunk: awwwe! you guys are having such a beautiful wedding!

Allura: this is what a human wedding looks like?

Lance: yeah. that's you and Shiro getting married.

Allura: well, then! i really don't think that this is quite the thing to be looking at, Pidge...

Shiro: i completely agree.

Keith: wow. Space Mom and Space Dad.

Lance: Keith, wanna be Space Dads?

Keith: i am not marrying you, let alone raise a child with you.

Lance: c'mon, her color can be purple!

Keith: her? purple?

Lance: i want a baby girl. she will be my princess. and yeah, did you never take art class? blue and red make purple.

Hunk: Keith is getting flustered.

Keith: *flustered* i totally am not.

Pidge: dude, you're turning pink.

Keith: *face is pink* i am not!

Allura: pink looks good on you, Keith.

Keith: i am so done with all of you.

Coran: aw, come on, Keith! pink really does suit you!

Shiro: Keith, everyone on this website thinks we're brothers.

Keith: well... aren't we?

Shiro: *emotional* you really think of me that way?

Keith: yeah... don't you dare hug me.

Shiro: i'm going to hug you.

Keith: no!

Pidge: yeah. Shiro, you hug Allura. Keith needs to hug Lance.

Lance: i'm open to the idea.

Keith: that's really gay, Lance.

Lance: Keith, you're really gay.

Pidge: can't argue with that.

Hunk: well Lance is violently bi.

Pidge: can't argue with that either. you guys should have a space date.

Keith: why does everything have to have 'space' before it?

Lance: we're in space, Keith. Pidge, can you find a space restaurant?

Hunk: no. if you guys are having a space date, i'm cooking.

Keith: there is not going to be a space date!

Allura: you two are having a space date.

Hunk: Coran, let's go decide what to make!

Coran: *feeling very valued* i'd love to!

Lance: i'll pick you up in a few doboshes, Keith.

Keith: is there any way for me to get out of this?

Everyone: nope!


End file.
